naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohaku Nekoma
Appearance Used to the heat of the desert region, Kohaku trades style for comfort and usually only wears a simple burnt-brown shirt and trousers, sleeves rolled back, with simple leather boots. He is rarely seen wearing anything else, except when it's unusually cold or hot, in which cause he simply adds or removes another layer of unremarkable clothing. Though he does not admit it, he likes having his clothes match his hair color. He wears no accessories like rings, earings or necklaces, nor does he have any tattoos. His skin is appropriately tan and surprisingly clear, save for a few scars, usually on his hands. His eyes are a vibrant emerald green, his dark brown hair tied into a short ponytail with a pale red ribbon. But clearly, the most noticable part is the proudly displayed pair of signature Nekoma cat ears atop his head. Personality Kohaku is a simple, quiet Shinobi, who doesn't need a lot in life to be satified. Although it's not always visible at first glance, he has an inner peace and satifaction with most that is happening around him. What is often mistaken as a bored expression that usually resides on his face is simply a mix of curiosity, patience, and deep thinking. When he is happy, his face just doesn't show it, like he lacks the instinct to smile unless he finds something funny. He's rarely depressed, easily relieving himself with a couple happy thoughts. He's friendly and polite, happy to help and surprisingly, loves sparring with new people, taking both casual and serious cases as good excercise and a chance to learn. Another thing he doesn't admit is his fondnes of his abilities, and how he likes seeing his opponent's reactions when surprising them. There are cases when he gets too curious for his own good, but more than often he admits his mistakes, except when he doesn't. Background Both Kohaku's parents were of the Nekoma clan, making his blood rather pure with the spirit of his clan. They were both blacksmiths however, so he wasn't taught in the ninja arts since birth. Although his parents couldn't provide him with the amazing toys and nice food most of the other children had, he always seemed satisfied with what he had and could find, rarely getting mad over not getting the things that caught his eye. And a lot of things caught his curious emerald eyes, especially the Shinobi. His parents weren't completely against it, but warned him about the danger and the sacrifices it'd cost him to become one. He took it more casually, seeing the line of work as more of an all rounder. It takes wisdom, physique and time investment to become a Shinobi, and he can he can use it to help others in many ways, not just combat, while still getting a decent payment. His education and training were pretty streamlined, no too big obstacles or trivial periods. When he graduated, he decided to help out in Sunagakure as much as he can. Combat Style Kohaku's main goal in combat is to surprise and confuse his opponent as much as possible, both to increase the number of spaces in his opponent's guard, and to see their reactions. He mostly relies on physical strength and speed and utilizes Taijutsu techniques, often hiding his use of Genjutsu and Ninjutsu in the barrage of surprises he sends the enemy's way, not giving them time or space to anticipate his next move. Although his combat style with weapons seems rather simple, he's trained at wielding many weapons and specializes in switching between different weapon styles and weapons entirely. How much he focuses on offense and defense depends on the weapon he curently uses, switching to a polearm when he requires distance, or dual swords when speed and defense is needed. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Iron Naginata (1): A metal pole with two curved, single-edged blades at each end. Upgraded with a variety of modifications.